


Omega's Rule

by Venom33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas courting, Dont Mess with Omegas, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegas deserve respect, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33
Summary: In Konoha Omegas are rare and cherished by the citizens, which led to Omega's being voted into City Hall. What is it like for the majority of the council to be made up of Omegas? Badass. Also? Dramatic when you have alphas and betas competing in courting the single omegas.It's an Omegas world. Alphas and Betas just live in it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooo~ 
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just had to make it come alive. I know NOTHING about City Hall, except for the research I have done. So please don't take the specifics seriously. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy thisss <3

It was another Monday morning in City Hall when the meeting room door busted open. Omega’s were rare and the citizens of Konoha preferred to have omegas on the city council. Some alphas and betas were voted in too, but they weren’t as special. The council members were slowly making their way into the building at the ungodly hour of 8am.

“Good morning babes!” Sakura, City Attorney, and Ino, Planning Director, (and badass omega’s), chirped to everyone. They’d woken up at 5am, met up to do yoga, got green smoothie’s, and already had their week scheduled. They were fucking ready for the damn week.

“Why are you both so loud?” Shikamaru, Finance Director (a lazy but smart beta), was barely awake at this time. As soon as he sat in his chair, his head smacked the table, and everyone knew at this point not to wake him up until the meeting actually started.

“Because it’s the start of another week, duh.” Sakura took a sip of her green tea and removed her signature red jacket.

“She became this beast when she married Lee.” Gaara, Fire Chief and beta, mumbled as he threw himself on a comfortable chair. Lee was a good friend of his. He was a great guy. But he was way too optimistic for Gaara and the moment Sakura started dating Lee, she became one too. Next thing they knew the staff were being signed up for charity runs. _Runs._ Their wedding was almost turned into a Ninja Warrior event.

The City Manager, Tsunade, had worked hard on making the meeting and break rooms extremely comfortable to keep them ‘motivated’, but they knew it was for her to have comfy hourly naps. She tended to rely on her grandson Naruto, Assistant City Manager (a sweet charming omega with a temper from hell) for everything. The public adored the blonde and they wanted him to run for city manager once Tsunade retired, but Naruto would just give them a sheepish smile and say he enjoyed his current position.

Said blonde was walking in with the Recreational Director, Deidara (just an omega with a temper from hell, handsome but not so sweet). They were both giggling and watching something on Deidara’s phone.

“What are you two giggling about?” Ino made her way over and peeked over their shoulders with a bit of difficulty without her platform heels. The three of them weren’t very tall, omegas tended to be slimmer and a bit shorter than alphas and betas. 

There, on screen, was a video of Public Works Director, Neji, getting shit faced with Sakura’s assistant Karin (a cool but a little crazy beta) and her own assistant Suigetsu (a social and very crazy beta).

“You took a video of me?” Neji, the arrogant and always put together alpha, came in with a fierce scowl on his face wearing aviator shades, and long brown hair in a messy bun. “What would the citizens say? This is going to ruin my image.”

A grin plastered on handsome Naruto’s face, “Neji, you’re in charge of public works. You literally have the shittiest job. No one cares.”

“Oh shit, here comes the bad bitch.” Deidara whistled at Mikoto, the Police Chief, wearing a silk purple top and tight black slacks. Most of the Uchiha’s worked in the police department but the head bitch in charge was the only omega in the family. The staff constantly gossiped that she probably carried her husband’s balls in her purse. Fugaku was a serious and stern man but he adored the shit out of his wife.

“Do not call my mother a bad bitch.” Sasuke’s deep voice drawled behind her.

“Why are you _here_?” Naruto gaped at Sasuke with excited wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke had an interesting history since kindergarten. It started when Naruto decided to give the alpha a haircut during nap time, which he still insists was done out of kindness. No one really understood…them. If you asked their parents, they were a married couple that didn’t realize were married.

“Sakura has agreed to train me for when she steps down.” Sasuke took a seat next to his mother and smirked at the surprised (beautiful) blonde. He subtly ran his eyes through Naruto’s outfit as he ran to take a seat next to him. Only the omega could pull off a dark orange sweater so nicely. The blonde softly pushed his shoulder against the alpha’s.

Gaara regarded Sakura with a frown, “You’re stepping down?”

“Not yet but I will _eventually_ when I get pregnant.” Sakura held manicured fingers crossed. She really wanted to be a mom and was ready to live out the yoga pants wearing mom dream. She’d already achieved so much career wise, she was ready for this next step in her life.

“Ah yes, Sakura and Lee have decided to start a family and bless the city with energetic spawns.” Neji mumbled from his seat as he pulled out his ‘manly’ not ‘beauty’ kit to try and make himself presentable.

“Wow Neji, you look like shit.” Sasuke’s dry comment sent Naruto into a fit of laughter. Neji ignored the comment and focused on brushing his hair. He couldn’t argue today. Tomorrow, yes. When he didn’t feel so damn hungover. He sent Hinata, cousin and assistant, a text message asking her to please bring him painkillers.

The members quieted down when they heard heels coming down the hallway and quickly took their seats as Tsunade sat at the head of the wooden rectangular table. “Where’s Haku?”

Mikoto paused her conversation with Sasuke, “He’s not he – “

They were all startled when the pretty omega answered, “Here!” His flawless face held a soft smile as he set his book down. Haku was the Economic Developer and his sweet quiet nature gave him many admirers. Every week he received flowers from different alpha’s asking for a chance. 

Once Ino caught her breath she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Haku I’m going to get you a bell!”

“Can we please get to it so I can go to my office?” Neji groaned in frustration. He was over it already and Hinata would be there soon with his painkillers.

A murmured, “Same.”, came from Shikamaru.

Tsunade clapped her hands, “Alright everyone shut up. Naruto, what’s the most pressing matter today?”

Naruto pulled out his thick leather agenda and looked at the meeting circled in red, “Sai and Sasori both want to meet with Deidara about the new art installation he’s looking for.”

Deidara grunted and ran his hand through his face, “Fucking great. They’re art gallery rivals and so fucking annoying.”

“How’s _that_ the most pressing matter?”, Sasuke leaned close, looking at the blonde’s agenda. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Sasuke, we live in a small town. The biggest issue we had last month were the old people getting angry at Nagato for opening a tattoo shop.”

“My god, our city _is_ boring.” Sasuke was currently rethinking if he really wanted to be trained as the future city attorney but one glance at Naruto and the constant butterflies that never fucking died answered a hard _yes_.

Sakura took a sip of her tea and shrugged, “But it makes up for it in the drama.”

Mikoto gasped and her onyx eyes sparkled in amusement, “I love drama, what drama?”

“Apparently Kiba and Suigetsu are interested in Hinata.” Ino answered nonchalantly as she checked her make up in the mirror. She didn’t really see the appeal. She was a Hyuuga and tended to come off as snobby as her cousin. She’d never met a fellow omega as annoying as her. Omega’s were light-hearted, caring, and cherished by people. Male omegas were even rarer, they could get pregnant. That was the baddest biological move in her eyes. 

It took a couple of moments and once the comment processed it got Neji’s attention, “ _What_?”

“Yep.” Kiba, was Naruto’s moronic alpha assistant, that Neji absolutely despised. Neji hated many people (he was a Hyuuga) but Kiba was at the very top of the list.

Haku placed his chin on the palm of his hand and giggled, “Oh shit, we’re gonna have an alpha vs beta dick measuring contest.”

“Who lets us run this town?” Gaara asked this question in every single meeting when he was reminded of the idiotic shit that was said in this room. Actually, in all of City Hall. He always wondered if this is how it was in other cities.

Sakura gave Gaara the same response she always did, “The citizens. Apparently, they love us.”

Tsunade stood up and grabbed her bag, “Is that it? I have a very busy day today.”

Ino snorted from her spot in the mirror, “No, you don’t.”

“Doesn’t matter, goodbye!”, and with that Tsunade waltzed out.

The member’s followed and made their way to their separate offices.

Sakura drew Sasuke’s attention and started explaining to him the morning procedure as Naruto watched from behind. They were headed to the back of the building where both their offices were. The offices were across from each other with large glass windows that viewed the center area where the assistants worked. Naruto loved to stand in front of his window with a stern look to scare them.

“Sasuke is very excited to be here.” Mikoto walked in step with the blonde, noticing the gaze he held towards her youngest son. 

Sapphire eyes never left Sasuke’s form, “Probably so he can annoy me.”

Mikoto gave Naruto a soft gaze, “I think he just wants to keep you safe.” 

The blonde played with his medium length locks and pouted, “Nope. Annoy me.”

Mikoto laughed, “He’s taken care of you for years.”

Naruto blushed at the truth in that statement. He and Sasuke…were close. They just knew each other so well and maybe other’s saw them as mates, but they never talked about them being together. It was known that they were everything to each other, and it felt that naturally one day it would just…come together. Effortlessly. That’s what they were.

By the time he realized he never responded, Mikoto was drawn into a conversation with Gaara. 

As the blonde walked in, he saw a new desk in front of Sakura’s window with a direct view into his office. Sasuke was going to be in direct view of him. _Fuck, now how will I get work done?_

They were currently going over paperwork in her office, so he was able to sneak by and shut himself in his office. He drew the curtains and sat on the leather couch near his desk, trying to calm his heart. Having Sasuke around constantly was going to be exciting. He already visited, and they texted frequently but this was different. Because they would be _steps away_ from each other. 

If you asked Sasuke, he was more excited than Naruto.

He’d been in love with Naruto for a long time and he was sure Naruto felt the same way. Yet neither took the next step. They’d held hands. Cuddled. Shared kisses. But they never labeled their…relationship. He wasn’t very good at showing his emotions, but he was learning. For Naruto he would try. He wanted them to take the next step into actually naming the emotions and officially being together.

_He just didn’t think it was going to happen like this…_


	2. Chapter 2

The waitress set their plates down and went to deal with another customer. Sakura took a bite and let out a groan at the delicious taste, she’d been waiting for _days_ to try this. She made it a habit to eat healthy and only indulge in fattening foods once every two weeks, and today was _finally_ that day.

Naruto looked at Sakura eating with disgust, “Wow you’re really enjoying that burger.” Lately everything was making him nauseous. He took a gulp from his cup of green tea, trying to calm his stomach.

“Shut up.” She took another bite and waved a fry around, “Now catch me up.”

Naruto leaned back, trying to cover his nose from the greasy smell, “With what?”

“Kiba and Hinata. I heard there’s juice gossip there.”

The blonde looked out the window, to the beautiful street outside, “I wouldn’t say juicy, more like hilarious. Neji chased Kiba down the hallways when he caught them sharing a kiss.”

Sakura giggled, “Did he cry?”

“He did when Neji caught him and put him in a chokehold.” 

Sakura let out a boisterous laugh and the waitress picked up the finished plate. Naruto finally was able to look at Sakura and not worry about his poor stomach, “Soooo how’s the baby making going?”

“Well we barely started actively trying but I want to be a mom so bad Naru.” Sakura pouted and pulled out her phone.

“With Lee I’m sure you’re already pregnant. I feel like his sperm is as ecstatic as him.”

“I hope so! I already started on the nursery.” She held her phone out so Naruto could see the pictures.

“How? You don’t even know if it’d be a boy or girl?”

“I can start with some stuff.” She scrolled to another picture, “Like the crib.”

Naruto had to admit that the crib was really nice. It was all cherry wood and shiny and he guessed…sturdy? Babies didn’t weight much so he wasn’t sure how strong they had to be. “Don’t people gift that?”

“Probably but I didn’t want to wait.”

“What if you have twins? Or worse, triplets.” Naruto looked at Sakura with wide sapphire eyes.

“I get it.” Sakura rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. I think my body could take it, but I don’t know about my brain. I’d be super sleep deprived.”

He shrugged, “You have all of us to help though.”

“That’s true. You’re the best Naru.”

“I know.” Naruto gave her a wink to cover up his blush at the compliment.

He saw the twinkle in her eye, “One day you and Sasuke are going to be married and you won’t even know it.”

“How?” Naruto gasped, sliding forward his seat.

“Your families will probably scheme it.” 

“That’s so believable, wow.”

Sakura played with her nails, “Didn’t you sleep together a few weeks ago?”

Naruto gaped and waved his hands around, “It was the only time and we were drunk! You know I’m an emotional drunk.”

“You two are so fucking weird.” They couldn’t even be interested in others because all they talked about was the other. Anyone that was ever interested in one of them quickly got over it when they kept hearing about ‘something annoying Sasuke did’ and ‘Naruto is a moron’. Not to mention that everyone thought they were already married.

“At least I can’t be pregnant.”

The comment made Sakura’s mind flatline, “I’m sorry, _what_? You didn’t use _protection_?”

“Apparently not. But it’s okay because I wasn’t in heat so I can’t get pregnant.” Naruto gave the girl a large grin. 

“Who the fuck told you that?”

Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot, “Science?”

“You _can_ get pregnant. The chances aren’t as high, but you _can_.” Sakura was so ready to smack him in the head.

“What?!” The blonde gaped. Nah. No way. There was no way he was pregnant.

“Oh my god…Naruto you’ve been nauseous!!”

The blonde shook his head, “I’m not pregnant.”

* * *

After lunch the duo headed back to the city hall building and were met with an irritated Ino as they entered the hallway.

Sakura grabbed Ino’s shoulder and worriedly asked, “What’s going on?”

“There’s a protest at the omega heat center about why alphas and betas can’t be let in.”

Sakura scoffed, “It’s a center for heats, they don’t _have_ heats.”

Ino held her phone out and pointed to someone holding a sign, “Apparently, it’s a luxurious spa.”

“It’s practically a hospital and hotel hybrid.” Sakura gazed at the screen with tightened lips, “I wish it was a damn spa.”

“Do they not realize it’s for safety?” Ino rolled her eyes in frustration.

Tsunade worked for 20 years arguing that ruts or alpha characteristic could not be used as a defense for sexual assault. Alphas tended to account for a higher percentage of rapes and domestic violence. Mikoto being the chief has given assaults and sexual crime a voice. They are taken seriously. Years ago, it was a ‘they asked for it’ because omegas went into heat. ‘They asked for it’ because their scents were addictive. Fucking ridiculous. The number of cases of victims of those situations had gone down because of the fact that they were actually being prosecuted.

With the help of fellow council members, they were able to open a center for omegas to spend their heats, whether mated or not. It was a mixture of a hotel/hospital and it was made to handle heats and be offered as a sanctuary to feel safe.

There were times that alpha and beta citizens would cause an uproar.

Some argued that they were giving luxuries to omegas, but they didn’t fully understand the security that was being provided to omegas. It wasn’t an exclusion thing, it was literally a health thing. Omegas were roughly 15% of the population in Konoha. Not that crazy for them to have a safe place and not worry about being taken advantage of.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Naruto grimaced as he checked his emails.

“Probably a few hours. As long as no one is hurt we can’t do very much.”

Naruto let out a sigh, “That’s true.”

They spotted Kiba powerwalking towards them calling Naruto’s name.

“What’s up?”

The shaggy haired guy was frantic, “You have a phone call at the office. They won’t. stop. calling.”

Naruto started to head back to his office, “Do you know who it is?”

“They won’t say. Only that it’s important and they want to talk to you. They’ve called over 100 times.” Kiba was ready to pull out his hair if he heard another phone for the rest of the day. 

“Jeez, okay.” Naruto stepped into his office and closed the door. He leaned back, taking a few moments to breathe after his conversation with Sakura. He wasn’t worried. Nope.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room with a frown, “Where’s Naruto?”

Karin glanced up from her phone and paused her furious typing, “He’s in his office trying to cool down. He got into an argument with someone.” She went back to clicking and Sasuke briefly wondered what she actually did for work.

The alpha nodded in acknowledgement and went into the blonde’s office. The room was dimly lit, with a candle flickering in the corner and sad music playing, “Hey.”

“Huh?” Naruto gave him a weak glare and Sasuke frowned.

“What happened?” The blonde looked tired as he typed away on the computer. That combined with the state of his office, he figured Naruto wasn’t having the best of days.

“With what?”

“Dobe, you’re upset. What happened?” He took a seat on the couch and crossed his arms.

“Nothing.”

Sasuke sighed in frustration, “ _Naruto_.”

The blonde looked at the brunette and saw the concern in his face. “It was just a reporter, arguing about why omegas aren’t fit to run. The usual.”

“The fuck?” He felt his anger flare. He fucking hated people who still held such ancient values. He wanted to argue back but he felt a need to soothe the blonde overpower the anger. 

Naruto shrugged, defeated, “Either way, now I’m going to have to stay late to catch up on shit that I missed dealing with it.”

The alpha thought for a few moments before an idea crossed his mind, “What do you want for dinner?”

The blonde gave him a puzzled look, “Huh? I just said I’m staying late.”

“Yes, moron and I’m staying with you. What do you want for dinner?” He started browsing food places on his phone, getting ready to make an order.

“I don’t need you to – “ The words died in his mouth when he realized Sasuke was trying to make him feel better. Since hearing the words from Mikoto that Sasuke was always taking care of him, every little thing now stood out to him.

“Do you want free food?”

He warmly smiled at the alpha, “…yes.”

“Ramen, I’m guessing?”

Naruto felt a wave of nausea hit him, “No! Uh – something healthy.”

“ _Healthy_?” He never thought he would hear those words come out of the omega’s mouth. _Ever_.

“Yeah, my stomach isn’t feeling good.” That was an understatement, but he didn’t want to worry Sasuke even more. The alpha would take him to the hospital if he knew he was craving a salad.

It was way past closing and the building was mostly empty except for the custodians and them. Naruto read through the paperwork on his desk as he watched Sasuke work on his share of papers. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face when he remembered that Sasuke stayed with him.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m _not_. I’m just glancing in your area.” Naruto stubbornly looked away with a light blush on his face after being caught. 

“Have you finished your paperwork?”

“Not all of it.”

Sasuke stood and leaned over his shoulder, looking at the papers, “What do you have left?”

The blonde couldn’t help the breath that he took when he smelled Sasuke’s scent. He was so close, and he smelled so good and – “Just these.” He tried to hide his appreciation for the alpha. 

Sasuke nodded, “Ah, you’re almost done.”

“Yeah…” _If I’m pregnant, which I’m not, baby is going to come out really cute. Would he be blonde? That would be_ –

He sat back down and smirked, “You’re awfully distracted.”

“Am not.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke scoffed, “I’m not falling for that game. Get back to work.”

* * *

Naruto yelped in surprise the next day when Sasuke burst through his office and locked the door.

Naruto sat baffled at his desk, “What the hell asshole! You scared me!”

“Shhh.” The brunette placed a finger to his lips trying to get the omega to lower his voice.

“You’re in my office.”

“Keep quiet dobe!” He knew it was a losing battle, but he was still going to try.

“You’re yelling too!”

He saw Sasuke pull the blinds down as he heard Neji barreling down the hallway yelling in anger.

Naruto’s lips quivered, trying to hold back laughter, “What did you do?”

“Neji was being annoying so I brought up that one time he tried to convince everyone he had green eyes and got a massive eye infection because he refused to take the contacts off.”

“You _didn’t_!” Everyone from their school knew that speaking about Neji’s abominable pink eyes were a no-no.

When he deemed Neji far away, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and eyed the blonde’s hands, “Naruto…what are you holding?”

The omega started panicking and put the sticks under his thighs, “Chopsticks.”

“Thick chopsticks that look a lot like pregnancy sticks?”

“What? _No_. No one’s pregnant. _I’m_ not pregnant. We’re definitely _not_ having a baby from a drunk night after the Valentine’s day party.”

Sasuke felt the color drain from his face. _Pregnant_? The love of his life was pregnant, with his child, and they weren’t even officially together. They only had…that weird subtle unsaid thing between them. 

“Holy shit.” Sasuke took a seat on the couch and looked at Naruto with wide eyes, “We’re having a baby?” His throat felt dry.

The omega nodded but explained, “Maybe the tests are faulty.”

He really fucking doubted it but – “How many did you take?”

“Like 15.”

“ _15_ tests? And they all came out positive?” Sasuke felt his heart burst through his chest.

“Yeah but it could be a lie right.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched, “I don’t think _15_ tests can be wrong.”

“You’re right.” Naruto sat quietly as the situation slowly dawned on him. He loved Sasuke, and he knew that the alpha would be a great father. He just really didn’t think their relationship would start _backwards_. He started feeling his eyes water and Sasuke quickly made his way over when he saw the unshed tears.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was gentle, and it made Naruto’s mouth quiver.

“I’m going to get _fat_.”

Sasuke cupped the blonde’s face and gave him a soft smile, “There’s no one else I’d rather get fat with my baby.”

“That seriously _did not_ help.” The blonde placed his hands over Sasuke’s and let out a low chuckle.

They sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. They knew that no matter how it all started, they were going to be okay. They were in love, even if it was never said out loud, and they undoubtedly trusted each other to the death.

Sasuke broke the silence, “What will we tell our families?”

The omega placed his head on the alpha’s shoulder and mumbled, “Maybe we can keep it hidden until after it’s born. Maybe when it turns 18.”

He ran a hand through the soft blonde locks, “They’ll probably find out by the end of the weekend.”

“Sakura did say she thought I was pregnant.”

Sasuke felt his heart drop to his stomach, “Oh no. No no no no.”

Naruto’s pulse quickened at the look of panic on his pale face, “What?”

“If Sakura thinks so, then Ino will know and then…”

“Oh _fuck_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff <3 🥺

Sasuke scratched Naruto’s scalp as the blonde tucked his head under the alpha’s chin. After their conversation they snuck off and decided to hide out in Sasuke’s apartment for the rest of the night and put their phones away, just in case.

“We’re having a baby.” Naruto played with Sasuke’s fingertips as he spoke.

The alpha cracked a smile at the tone of awe in Naruto’s voice, “We are.”

Naruto frowned, “But Sas, we’re not even together.”

Sasuke let out a chuckle, making the omega pout cutely, “Why are you laughing asshole?”

The brunette leaned over and spoke against the blonde’s forehead, “We’ve _been_ together.”

“Nope!” Naruto leaned back and poked the alpha’s chest, “You have to ask me out!”

He frowned in question, “Huh?”

The omega crossed his arms and huffed, “I asked you to marry me in first grade and you said no.”

“Because _I_ wanted to ask _you_.” The alpha shrugged and then pointed out, “Which I _did_ , with the valentine’s card.”

The blonde scratched the back of his head, “What card?”

“The one with the _fox_?”

Naruto argued back, “I thought it was a _joke_!” Which he did but now that he thought about it…

“ _How_?”

… Sasuke had a really dry way of speaking, “It said _Loser, we will be married_.”

“Ah yeah...” He saw Sasuke’s cheeks color in light pink, which Naruto had to kiss because it was so _cute_.

Naruto tucked his head under Sasuke’s chin again and got the alpha to wrap his arms around him, “What are we going to do now?”

The alpha’s voice lowered, “We take it step by step.”

“You’re not nervous?”

“Not too much.” _He really wasn’t._

The blonde placed Sasuke’s hand on his head urging the brunette to go back to massaging his scalp, “Why? How?”

“Because it’s with you. You’re going to be an incredible parent.”

Sasuke saw Naruto’s eyes start to water again, he’d been overly emotional (and nauseous) and it made _sense_ now. He kissed Naruto’s pink lips, overjoyed that he could _finally_ do it and not feel (secretly) shy. Now that they were having a baby, it felt like all the small gestures and subtle glances were gone. There was no reservation. 

Naruto felt a wave of thoughts hit him, the first to spill was, “Where are we going to live?”

“Anywhere you want.” It felt so _easy_ to him to plan everything out. He was secure in them, he didn’t feel worried. “We can buy a house, wherever you want.”

“A house?” The blonde thought of all the potential homes they could live in. _Single story? Two? Yard? How big of a yard? Will they have a pool? A garden?_

Sasuke smoothed out the frown on the tan face, “Don’t overthink it.” He rested his hand on his lowerback, “We’ll talk to a realtor after we go to the doctor.”

“M’kay.” Naruto sleepily mumbled, his eyelids were feeling heavy and he was so warm and safe cocooned in Sasuke’s scent. Everything would be okay as long as he stayed in Sasuke’s arms.

* * *

In order to reduce Naruto’s stress, Sasuke insisted he take the following workday off and he would go deal with everyone’s questions at the Hall. Their phones had been ringing constantly so Sasuke wasn’t looking forward to it. He just wanted to go in, make a quick announcement and _get the fuck out_.

After, he would come pick up Naruto and they would go to the doctor’s appointment. To see their _baby_. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around that word.

He took a deep breath walked through the door, feeling numerous sets of eyes land on him.

“Sasuke!” Mikoto grabbed his arm and smacked her youngest son, “How dare you take so long to answer me! It’s my grandchild.” She then kissed his head which gave Sasuke a few mixed messages.

“And our work baby!” Ino added from her chair as she applied lip gloss, hair up in a messy bun and a purple tracksuit.

“ _No_.”

Sakura waved her hand, “It’s fine, we can convince Naruto.” She shot Ino a secretive grin.

“I doubt it but okay.”

Kiba spoke up from his spot by the window, “Where’s Naruto?”

“Home, we’re going to the doctor’s and I don’t need you guys to stress him out.”

He groaned at Sasuke’s pointed response, “Aww man, we just wanted to give our congratulations!”

Sakura nudged Ino and slyly asked, “So are you finally together? Like officially?”

Itachi rolled his eyes at the ridiculous answer, they’ve been together since kindergarten if you asked him, “They obviously are _and_ they’re expecting a baby.”

Ino shrugged at Itachi, “I don’t know they’re weird.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, “I’ll make this easy. We’re officially together, having a baby, and moving in together. Don’t stress him out.” He finished it with a glare. At the glare they all quieted down and nodded at the warning. Their health was the most important thing.

Itachi wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug, “Congratulations little brother. Seriously.” You would think Sasuke would be used to Itachi’s affection, being on the receiving end from the moment he was probably born, but it still flustered him to this day. Sasuke tightened his hold and smiled into his brother’s shoulder.

“Thanks Nii.”

His mother grabbed both their hands and kissed the back of them, “Our family is growing.”

“I want to join in on the moment!” Suigetsu tried to break into their area but he was pushed back with three “ _No_.”

“So mean.” He grinned and leaned back against the large table.

Once their little Uchiha circle separated, Sasuke pulled out his phone and checked the time. “I have to go.” He quickly left, before anyone could pull him to the side. He couldn’t lie, his stomach was turning with anticipation. During the drive, he kept thinking about what the future held. His mind was gone for so long, he didn’t realize he had pulled up to get Naruto until the blonde hopped in.

“Hey!” Naruto leaned in and kissed his cheek. “How did it go?”

“They were annoying, but they listened to not stress you out.”

The blonde snickered, “Did you glare them to death?”

“I wish I could.” He unconsciously grabbed Naruto’s hand and held it while he drove to the doctor’s office.

Naruto looked out the window, watching the rain lightly fall. It was his favorite type of day. Rainy. He adored storms and it was something he and Sasuke shared. A lot of their favorite moments happened during storms and rainy days. It was the perfect day to hear the heartbeat of their baby.

The time between check in and getting into the room turned in a haze for the couple. If you asked them what happened, they had no idea. All they would ever remember was looking at that fuzzy black and white screen, hearing the first beats sound through the room. The gloved finger pointing at the screen, to the little floating ball. Naruto’s eyes met Sasuke’s, overflowing with tears and a watery smile on his face.

The doctor snapped her gloves off and gave them a dazzling smile, “Your baby is perfectly healthy.” She handed them multiple copies of the ultrasounds and started speaking about _something_ , but Naruto’s attention went back to the pictures. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Sasuke could catch him up on the details later, this was more important.

The alpha grabbed his hand and led a distracted Naruto to the car. Sasuke wasn’t 100% sure what he talked about with the doctor, his mind wandering to Naruto and the soft smile that wouldn’t leave his gorgeous face. Thankfully the doctor had also given them papers, explaining what they talked about. The alpha figured was probably a very common occurrence for her patients.

Sasuke leaned over, after they slid into their seats, and looked at the pictures with Naruto. He tried to wipe the tears off his face but hearing Naruto’s laugh only overwhelmed him more. This was really happening. They decided to spend the rest of the day curled up in Sasuke’s apartment, looking at the storm from the large window.

Naruto still felt nauseous but now that Sasuke had bought some items the doctor recommended, he was starting to feel way better than he had in a while. He relaxed into Sasuke’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke cupping his stomach and kissing the back of his head. He was starting to feel goosebumps spread through his skin when he felt the alpha’s breath on the back of his ears.

Now that the shock had worn off, the emotions were starting to affect a different part of his body. They hadn’t slept together since the drunken night (and they’d never had before) but now that the emotions were settling in, he was starting to feel aroused. He wanted Sasuke. And he wanted him _so bad_.

He felt Sasuke stiffen behind him, smelling the changing scent in the air. The response was instantaneous, Naruto felt the hardening dick pressing on his back and he let out a soft moan at the feeling. He knew he wouldn’t have to say anything, their best form of communication was through actions and body language. He was sure Sasuke would know what he wanted.

The blonde held his neck out, knowing that the action would kick the alpha instincts into overdrive. He heard Sasuke sharply inhale, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. The sensation spread through his body and he felt his nipples harden. The alpha’s hand slowly made its way up, under his shirt, and went through every curve of his body. Sasuke was being so gentle and the omega was loving being doted upon like this. He moved to his back, urging Sasuke to cage him under his body. He wanted to feel possessed.

Sasuke’s hand returned to his body and started playing with his nipples. They’d been feeling overly sensitive and now, with Sasuke playing with them, the sensations made him moan. He felt Sasuke place a nipple in his mouth and softly start sucking on them. Naruto was eager for Sasuke to hurry the fuck up and just take him already, but this also felt so – _oh_

The alpha lewdly cupped his erection, ripping a groan from Naruto’s throat from the opposing actions. He smirked into Naruto’s throat and licked a trail from his clavicle to his ear lobe.

He was making Naruto feel _so good_ and –

Sapphire eyes opened and pushed a startled alpha back, “Who have you been with?”

“ _What_?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “You’re oddly good at what you’re doing.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow in surprise, “I am?”

Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke’s question but continued, “Yes? Who have you fucked?”

“No one. I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.” 

“Really?”

“ _Yes_.” Now it was his turn to ask suspiciously, “Have you been with anyone else?”

Naruto scoffed and grabbed Sasuke, “And risk saying your name? Hell no.” The alpha let out a laugh and Naruto joined him in a fit of snickers. As if there would be anyone else but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has been mush and my writing feels bleh but I wanted to give you all some fluff so I hope I made your night/day a little better~ 💛🥺


End file.
